Batcave (Burtonverse)
The Batcave was Batman's underground base of operations, and secondary home where he could find solitude. History Burton Films Batman (1989) The first section of the cave shown in Batman (1989) is Bruce's computer work station, which he uses to view recordings made of various conversations within Wayne Manor during a charity ball. The cave is later fully revealed when he, as Batman, brings Vicki Vale to the cave following an escape from the Joker. Accessed via a retractible wall along a country road, the Batmobile is parked on a turntable platform overlooking a man-made abyss of concrete and pipes, the cave's power switch located next to the platform. Several ramps wind through the cave from the platform, leading to Bruce's elevated work station, the vault holding the film's Batsuit and various other unspecified machinery. An additional work station is also shown, possessing analysis equipment while Bruce attempts to locate the Joker's headquarters. Batman Returns Like the Batsuit, the Batcave has undergone an updation since its previous appearance in Batman (1989). Now stretched across a large chasm, Bruce has spread his work stations over various rock platforms, the primary of which holds his main computer work station, which has now been stretched out across two large circular terminals. Across from the primary platform is the Batmobile's "docking area", which acts as its parking and repair area after narrowly escaping a potential trap by the Penguin. The vault holding the Batsuit is now carved into one of the cave walls, with a draw-bridge-like door allowing or disallowing access to the vault from the cave's primary platform. The cave is shown to be accessible via a large staircase or via a hidden chute in an iron maiden, which is activated by throwing a small switch hidden in a fish tank replica of Wayne Manor in the manor's foyer. Schumacher Films ''Batman Forever'' In Batman Forever, the Batcave is accessed through a rotating wall in Wayne Manor's silver closet, the only room in the mansion that is kept locked. The cave can also be reached via a secret tunnel system from Bruce Wayne's office at Wayne Enterprises, through which he rides down in a capsule. In addition to the standard housing of the computer and equipment, the cave was originally intended to play a larger role in this film. Alfred would reveal a second level to the cave, and an amnesia stricken Bruce Wayne would explore the cave to jog his memory after an attack by Two-Face. These scenes, however, were cut from the final film. The cave is also shown to have a canal inside of it, which provides access to the sea for water-based vehicles. The cave features a rotating turntable that rises out of the floor, holding the Batmobile, and a large dome-like structure where Bruce's Batsuits and gadgets are stored. ''Batman & Robin'' The Batman & Robin incarnation of the cave features a multitude of flashing lights, mostly in neon. On the whole, this Batcave is similar to that in Batman Forever, only more garish in its decoration. A capsule containing Robin's Redbird motorcycle rises out of the floor, and a long tunnel lined with neon lights leads out of the cave. The turntable holding the Batmobile returns, but in a more elaborate fashion. Trivia *The Batcave in Batman (1989) was noted for possessing live bats on the cave set. *Although it would make various guest and honorary appearances in future media, the Batmobile's last live-action scene was of it in pieces, being repaired by Bruce in its docking area in the cave in Batman Returns. *Alfred's allowance of Vicki Vale entering the cave in Batman (1989) is commented on by Bruce in Batman Returns, citing the event wryly as a doubt he has on Alfred's seriousness over security and secrecy. Category:Film Locations